Chicago Alliance
The Chicago Alliance is an organization composed of humans, practitioners, wizards, and others who defend Chicago against supernatural threats. It is first mentioned in Ghost Story. Description It was founded in the wake of the Red Court's destruction and Harry Dresden's death.Ghost Story, ch. 16 Known leaders are: Gentleman Marcone, Karrin Murphy and Lara Raith. Other members are Will Borden, Molly Carpenter, Waldo Butters, Marci, Daniel Carpenter, Father Forthill, Andi Macklin, Abby. It is headquartered out of a secure compound—called the Brighter Future Society—built expensively on top of Harry's old apartment, presumably to take advantages of the lingering effects of Dresden's residence as well as the defences the Leanansidhe put in place to guard it from the Nevernever.Ghost Story, ch. 18 It was founded by Karrin Murphy soon after Dresden's death with funding provided by Marcone. Things had gotten so bad, even the straights, normal people, have noticed. They are taking an active stance to defend Chicago.Ghost Story, ch. 9 Using the Paranet, the Ordo Lebes, Saint Mary of the Angels Church, the White Court, the Alphas, and various other groups and resources, they've dealt with the Fomor and other threats that have appeared in Chicago. In the series ''Ghost Story'' In Ghost Story, Harry Dresden and Sir Stuart Winchester observe a meeting of the Chicago Alliance held in Murphy's living room.Ghost Story, ch. 8–11 Key points of the meeting: Karrin Murphy met first with Childs; in a bargain, she got Northerly IslandNortherly Island - Wikipedia in exchange for the answer to whether she trusts the Ragged Lady.Ghost Story, ch. 8 Abby reports on the status of Paranet members in the fight against the Fomor. Daniel Carpenter demanded that Murphy "Bring forth the Swords" in front of Felicia Raith, a White Court vampire letting her know that Murphy has possession of them. Murphy beat Felicia when she threatened to expose the Swords unless Karrin let Felicia feed off her. Mortimer Lindquist told Karrin that Dresden's shade wants to talk to her. She refused till certain questions are asked and answered correctly.Ghost Story, ch. 10 Mister nudged Dresden's knee like always proving to the group that it might really be his ghost. Murphy let him know how the Red Court's demise caused a power vacuum that the Fomor have tried to fill. It's become very dangerous though Chicago still holds out against them while other cities have not. She also filled him in on Molly Carpenter's new persona, the Ragged Lady, in her attempt to protect the city from supernatural bad guys by scaring them and making them believe a White Council wizard is in town. William Borden is scared of her. Their intervention on Molly Carpenter went badly, Will is scared of her. Molly opened her Sight to verify that it was really Dresden's ghost there.Ghost Story, ch. 11 The Ordo Lebes made the wards on Karrin Murphy's home. Mouse is with Maggie. A gang led by Fitz and controlled by Aristedes ambushes the house with gunfire. Dresden and Sir Stuart Winchester gave chase.Ghost Story, ch. 11–12 ''Cold Days'' In Cold Days, Thomas Raith briefly mentions to Harry Dresden that his sister Lara had partnered with the Brighter Future Society and Marcone.Cold Days, ch. 19 References See also *Soldiers of Valhalla Notes External references *Northerly Island Park Details | CPD *Northerly Island - Wikipedia Category:Ghost Story Category:Cold Days